magicitefandomcom-20200222-history
Beating Magicite
Magicite is a long, hard, and overall challenging game. This guide will hopefully teach you how to get past the game and beat the game (at least)once. In depth information for hats, traits, and races are at the bottom of the page General info about playstyles There are 3 major playstyles in Magicite Warrior You fight with Swords/Great Axes and wear metal armor (made directly from bars at the blacksmith), You NEED a very high ATK '''stat. This is by far the most difficult playstyle, most bosses are ranged and/or have very high damage on touch, the Scourge Wall does 70 damage on touch in almost every case you will die from touching it.9 bars of a given type are needed to make a full set of armor. Sword hilt=Wood plank + Stick Archer You fight with Bow*/Arrows and wear Leather armor (made from Refined Leather* and bars at the Leatherworker), To do effective damage you need a high '''DEX '''stat. This playstyle is easier than Warrior but more limited & less damaging than Mage in most cases. It is necessary to keep a large stock of arrows, stone at first but once you have a set of iron armor. Then convert your extra iron bars into arrows and turn all subsequent iron bars into iron arrows. Although a Wooden bow is sufficient better bows and come from chests. The Laser crossbow is broken it only does 1 damage and it spends Mana to use.9 Bars of a given type and 6 refined leather are needed to make a full set of armor. Crystal bow: + 6 '''DEX, '''Crystal biome chests Fire Bow: + 3 '''DEX and +30% damage, Golden Chests Stone Arrow= +DEX '1 Iron arrow= +'DEX '''4 Gold arrow=+DEX 11 Diamonite arrows= '''+DEX '''20 = Helpful crafting recipes for Archers* = Refined leather= Monster hide + Monster hide unstrung bow= Pick handle + Stick Wooden bow= Unstrung bow + String String= Web +Web Mage You fight with Staves/Legendary Swords and wear Cloth armor (made from Refined cloth* and bars at the Tailor). To use magic effectively you need a high '''MAG '''stat, because your MAG stat determines how many times you can cast spells in addition to how much damage you deal. This CAN 'be the most effective playstyle for beating the game but for beginners it’s not recommended with the right Hats and races though. Fire Ball: Damage=to MAG, passes through walls, fires in the direction your facing, directly in front of you Bolt:Damage=to MAG Passes through walls, Fires above & below you Frostshard:damage=to ½ MAG, Circles around Character Spawns zombies that run in the direction your facing and deal 5 damage when they run into things as well as pushing enemies back, only found in golden chests or with the scourgeling race. = Helpful crafting recipes for Mages = Bug net= Net + Stick Net=String + String Elemental gem= 2 bugs of the same type Staff=Elemental gem + Stick Refined cloth=Monster pelt + monster pelt Guides for each playstyle Warrior * Not recommended unless going for certain races/hats/companions * You want to play the Spirit race or something that starts with a weapon and gets bonus '''ATK ' * Avoid Craters and Volcanoes, because they have very powerful ranged and flying enemies * proactively upgrade your weapon when you can BUT pick is first priority then armor and then weapon * HP giving traits are very important because you are going to be close to your enemies and you are most likely going to take more damage than if your playing a archer or a mage. * Velts are good sources of goldium * You want to have the best weapon possible and the best armor possible and a diamonite pick * Crystalite Shards are the most effective way to kill the boss but to mine them you need a diamonite pick # Get a wood pick if starting with an axe or collect 5 bones and make a bone axe # get stone until you can make a stone pick , hopefully in the first dungeon # Collect ironite at least 4 ore # upgrade your pick to ironite and get as much ironite armor possible,pick is first priority # Collect goldium at least 4 ore # Upgrade your pick to goldium and upgrade armor only if you have extra # Collect as much diamonite as possible before district 20 # Make diamonite armor when posssible Archer * Best for beginners * Lockmaster and swift/potion brewer are the best traits to take as HP giving traits aren't super helpful * The Dwelf race starts with a strung bow and get +4 '''DEX, but also gives -1 HP * The swamp biome gives a lot of monster hide * The Robin hood hat is very helpful because it gives bonus DEX ''' * Dungeon biomes are very helpful for getting the scourge shield (+3 HP +5 ATK +5 DEX) as well as getting archer's rings (+8 DEX -2 HP). The fire bow and scourge shield can drop from golden chests but the lockmaster trait is needed. * Your Arrows are one of the most important things to keep upgraded. Once you have your pick and armor up 1 tier from your arrows, start making that type arrow because you don't need that ore for anything else * Don't bother making a diamonite pick. The crystalite Shards aren't very helpful against the Wall. * Velts are good sources of goldium. * Dungeons have lots of diamonite. * Mimics seem to frequently drop diamonite bars and/or Luminous leather/cloth. # Start by making a wood pick and getting it upgraded to stone ASAP. # Make stone arrows and collect ironite. # Make an ironite pick ASAP. # If you have the monster hide for it, make whatever armor that you can but don't bother with stone. # Once you have iron armor/an iron pick start making iron arrows and collect goldium # Make a gold pick ASAP. # Upgrade armor to goldium if possible. # Once you have a gold set of armor and a golden pick start making gold arrows. Begin collecting diamonite. # Make diamonite armor when possible. # Make diamonite arrows after you have diamonite armor. Mage * Is limited to specific Attack areas (I.e straight in front of you, above and below you, a ring around you * Pelt is a rare drop * a bug net is required before staves can be crafted * Velts have lots of pelt and gold * the intelligent trait gives bonus '''MAG * the potion brewer trait lets you have lots of big potions for healing and recovering mana * The Wizard beard hat sometime make you not spend mana upon attacking with a staff * the Magician hat give you a chance upon level up to gain an extra MAG ''' * Spiders are the only mobs that drop webs but gather spots can also drop them * The Nobel race starts with a stone axe and gets +1 MAG ' * The Earthkin race starts with armor and gets +1 '''MAG '''and +1 '''ATK,' which is helpfull both early on and late game * The Scourgeling race get +4 MAG '''and starts with the Summon Zombie staff but no axe or pickaxe NOT RECOMMENDED '''bold text means it's specific to playing the scourgeling The districts written in () are the earliest and latest i've completed the goals and still beaten the game # Chop trees'|kill everything in the dungeons until you can buy an axe of some kind the earlier the better'(districts 1-2)(districts 1-4) # Make a wood pickaxe|make a wooden sword(districts 1-3) # Mine rocks and upgrade to stone(districts 2-4)|make a bug net if possible(districts 3-10) # Mine rocks collect ironite|Upgrade you sword to stone(districts 5-7)| collect bug spots until you can make at least one staff(district 6-13) # Make an ironite pickaxe|Make ironite armor|upgrade sword to ironite(districts 5-9)| collect bug spots until you can make the remaining staves(districts 6-16) # Collect goldium|Make Goldium pickaxe| Make goldium armor| Upgrade sword to goldium(districts 10-13) # Collect Diamonite| Make Diamonite armor(districts 14-19) Tool Tables Races |- | Noble | HP +1 MAG +1 | 1 Stone Axe |20% Unlock chance after slaying 15 monsters in a single playthrough. |- | Orclops | HP -1 ATK +2 | 1 Bone Sword 1 Bone Pickaxe | 20% chance to unlock after mining 20 ores in a single playthrough. |- | Dwelf | HP -1 DEX +4 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Wooden Bow 1 Random Item | 20% Unlock chance after acquiring your first skill within a single playthrough. |- | Crusader | ATK +1 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Stone Great Axe |20% unlock chance after aquiring your second skill in a playthrough. |- | Earthkin | ATK +1 DEX +1 MAG +1 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Bone Armor 1 Random Item | 20% Unlock chance after reaching District 10 within a single playthough. |- | Bandicoot | ATK +1 DEX +3 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Ring of Balance 1 Ring of Power | 50% Unlock chance after visiting the Crater Biome. |- | Lizardman | ATK +1 DEX +3 MAG +1 | 1 Stone Pick 1 Emerald Katana | Unlocked by naming your character something ... (Name them "Roguelands" to honor the developer's newest game) |- | Scourgeling | MAG +4 | Summon Zombie | Unlocked after opening a total (over every game) of 20 golden chests. |- | Spirit |HP +5 ATK +15 |1 Golden Sword 1 Wooden Axe |Unlocked after defeating Secret Boss Spirit Knight, Axelark III. |} Hats Traits Category:Guide